Jackpuzel
by Loony Puppeteer
Summary: Jack Frost has spent his 300 years locked in a tower by Pitch Black. But he plans to escape and the guardians get pulled into it as the moon forces them to hunt down his wayward son. Eventual Jack/Bunny. A very, very faint Rapunzel rendition.
1. The Tower With A Treasure

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, characters or any other part of Rise of the Guardians. I am making no money off of this piece.

In the coldest part of the world, there was a tall mountain that held a secret. Up on the highest peak there was a tower made of ice. This tower had no door to allow entrance, just three windows up at the top. This white, frozen fortress was both to keep people out and to keep a treasure within.

Kozmotis pitchiner, aka Pitch Black, or the Boogieman appeared next to the tower in a large swirl of nightmare sand. He felt the air around him get slightly colder as his treasure realized he was home.

"Jack, Jack, won't you send a ladder of ice, so that I may climb the frozen tower (1)" Pitch called with a dark smirk that only grew as smooth steps made of ice formed from one of the large windows down to him. While he did sort of regret making it so that no one could use any form of magic to enter the tower (even himself) he did so love watching the boys power which had only grown in the last 300 years.

He graceful began to rise up the steps and when he reached the top he stepped through the large window only to have a chilled body slam into him.

"Welcome home Papa." The boy spoke, his voice gentle but with a hint of the icy winds. Pitch looked down, almost fondly at the mop of white hair.

"Hello, Jack, have you behaved yourself?" Pitch asked when bright, ice blue eyes looked up at him from pale face.

"Of course Papa! I made sure to keep the place clean, and read all the assigned books!" The boy proclaimed with a grin.

"I never doubted you. But I needed to tell you that I would be gone for the next week." The boy's eyes dimmed. "I know you don't like me being gone for so long but I do not have a choice. You understand?"

"Yes Papa."

"That's my boy, tell you what to make it up to you I will bring back those special paints from the far sea that you love to use."

"Really! Oh Papa thank you!" The boy hugged Pitch tight before spinning away from him and jumping up and down in joy.

"Yes, yes, now I must be going but behave yourself ok."

"Yes Papa"

Pitch placed a kiss to the boy's brow before stepping out onto the frozen steps witch disappeared slowly behind him.

Once he was gone the 16 year old boy lifted the lid off of a pot and a colorful blur came flying out, squeaking at him.

"Yes, yes I know baby tooth." More squeaking. "I know he's not a good person but he's all that I have ever know."

Jack Frost sighed as he settled onto his frosty couch looking about the frozen room. It was covered in colorful, painted canvases, and hundreds of books. It had been his home for the last 300 years.

Jack remembered waking up on a lake with no memories of anything beforehand. He had heard a name which he had taken to be his own. He had had a lot of fun with the staff which made ice, and the wind which made him fly. But then he had entered the human town and found that no one could see him. Except for Pitch.

Pitch had come to him, as he shivered from the _cold_ feeling the walk through had caused. He had told Jack that he was a friend and could help him. Jack, naive and lonely followed Pitch to this icy tower away from everything. Once there Jack had found he could not leave again. His powers weakened and his staff taken away, he was stuck in the tower, not able to stick a hand out the window for the magic barrier that would burn him. The most he could do was create frozen stairs along the tower so that Pitch could come up to him. For while Jack could not exit, no one else could enter with any form of magic but Jack's stairs.

Jack had found out very quickly that Pitch was a bad man. He gave Jack nightmares, and purposely frightened him. He used Jack's terror to siphon power off of him. After 50 years of terror Jack had given in and stopped trying to escape. He called the man Papa, as the man had asked him to. He was a _good boy_. He acted like a child, keeping the man happy. Now he only got physically hurt when the man was in a foul mood. Otherwise he only had to deal with the nightmares and weakened power

After 200 years in captivity he had been found by baby tooth. The little tooth fairy had been flying by when she saw the tower. A curious little fairy she had flown though the window and found Jack. When Jack discovered he could understand her he was so happy. Baby Tooth, as Jack had dubbed her, became smitten by Jack. She soon claimed the eternal teen as her younger brother, her charge and refused to leave him. Other fairies had been sent to the area that she had disappeared but no could find the fairy. And 100 years later she had been as good as forgotten. Which was perfectly fine with baby Tooth, because Jack needed her in a way her mother and sisters did not. And so when Pitch returned home Baby Tooth hid, and when he left she spent time with Jack, telling him of the world.

And now that they had a week free they hoped to see if they could achieve their escape.

So this is basically a horrible rendition of the Rapunzel quote "Rapunzel, Rapunzel let your hair down, so that I may climb the golden stair" yes I know it is a horrible edit but I had trouble figuring anything else out.


	2. The Treasure Within The Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, characters or any other part of Rise of the Guardians. I am making no money off of this piece.

Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny and Sandman all sat in a circle as they contemplated the information that Man in the Moon had just given them. Pitch had a spirit trapped in a tower, in a frozen part of the world that no one inhabited. And Pitch was stealing the spirits power to use against the guardians. Apparently the spirits name was Jack Frost and he had been trapped since the day he became a spirit 300 years ago, which would explain why none of the guardians had ever heard of him.

"So are we going to go get this spirit or what?" Bunny finally asked. He was tired of sitting around mournfully as they contemplated the fact that they had left not only a spirit but a child in the hands of Pitch for 300 years.

"Of course we are!" Tooth proclaimed righteously, the five fairies behind the rising with her, squeaking their proclamations. Tooth lowered herself, as the other stared at her, embarrassed.

"Yes we will head out now! To the sleigh!" North called, cheerfully. His call was answered with a groan from Bunny before the 3 other spirits followed North to the sleigh room.

All four of the guardians wondered. They wondered how they could have left a boy alone for 300 years, even unknowingly. For that was what he was, a boy thrust into a world of darkness and pain with no one there to save him.

North lowered the sleigh down, the four sprits looking at the large tower in amazement. The prison was a thing of beauty. It was a tall, and majestic thing. Made purely of ice and gleaming as it reflected the sun.

They climbed out of the sleigh, looking up and spotting a large window. There was a flash of light and the Gaurdians jumped back as there was a loud crashing noise and the tower began to crumble. The Gurdians dived behind the sleigh hoping to protect themselves fom the falling debris.

Once the tower had settled there was a long moment of silence before the 4 spirits heard a loud, joyful cheer followed by fast paced squeaking.

"I know, Baby Tooth, I know. It was dangerous and stupid and I could of gotten hurt but we are _free"_ A light, childish voice came from the rubble. There was a slight whistiling quality to it, reminding the spirits of an icy winter wind.

They watched, transfixed as a boy, maybe 16 years old stepped over the rocks followed by a tiny blur. When he reached where the edge of the tower once sat he heasitated. He slowly reached out a hand and when it contined without inceident he once again cheered before running into the snow, spinning and dancing.

The boy was slight, lean and willowy. His hair was the purest white, it came to the middle of his back and he had it pulled into a low ponytail. His skin was the palest they had ever seen, it almost sparkled. His eyes were an icy blue with a sparkle in them that spoke of childish delight. His clothes however made the guardians shiver. At first glance the pure black long-sleeved shirt and pants looked normal, although they contrasted with the boy's skin in a both beautiful and almost violent way. But as they watched they saw the shifting of the clothing and little grains falling from him. The clothing was made of nightmare sand.

Tooth suddenly jumped up flying towards the oblivious boy. The others followed her, unsure if the slight spirit would attack their friend.

The little blur, which they now reconiginzed as one of tooths fairys, was flying around the boy. She was obvoisly just as happy as the boy who was now yealling "we're _free!"_ as he danced around kicking up snow. But why was one of Tooth's fairy's with him.

The moment the fairy spotted Tooth was obvious. She stopped in midair and went ridged. The boy stopped too, turning to look at them.

Tooth floated at the front, her wings keeping her aloft as she looked at the boy and fairy who slowly inched closer together. Behind her North, Bunny and Sandy stood, ready to defend their friend. The small fairy landed on the boys shoulder, squeaking quickily.

"You can go to her." The boy whispered. The fairy squeaked some more and shook her head. "Shes your mother I am sure she's missed you." There was more squeaking before the little firay nuzzled into the boys neck. "Go ahead, I'll be right here." The boy urged. Finally the tiny fairy shot forward, burrowing into the queens chest. Tooth hugged her close and spun.

"Oh my little fairy, how I have missed you." She crooned. The other gaurdians relaxed watching the meeting.

Jack watched with soft eyes as his little friend was reunited with her mother. While the tiny fairy refused to leave Jack he knew that she had missed her mother for the last 100 years.

Bunny watched the boy. Jack Frost made feeling burst in the Pookas heart. Feelings he had never felt before ( _protective, longing, want)_ and swore to ignore.

North watched Tooth and the fairy, glad that his friend had found her lost child. He also watched as Jack Forsts eyes softened and wondered at the love and care he showed for the fairy. How did someone who had spent 300 years locked away by Pitch seem so happy?

Sandy watched them all, ever the silent observer. He saw Tooths joy and wonder, and also her confusion and worry. He saw Bunny's eyes flash with emotion before he buried it deep. He saw North smile at Tooth but frown slightly at the boy.

He watched and he wondered. Did any of them see the flash of pain and sorrow, followed by almost utter emptiness. Did they see the strength and sorrow behind that grin? Sandy saw, and wondered if they could ever fix this lonely boy, that Pitch had broken.


	3. The Stolen Treasure

_Sorry that it took me so long to post! Life has been very hectic lately and I had a bit of writers block._

The Gaurdians were completely unprepared when Jack suddenly collapsed. At first he had simply been watch Tooth and Baby Tooth as they hugged and then suddenly he was sinking to the ground. Bunny had been the first to jump into action. He had grabbed the boy before he landed in the snow before lifting him into his arms.

Tooth, shocked at the boys sudden collapse, translated the little fairys speedy squeaks. Aparently the power that Jack had used to blow up the castle was basically the result of a homemade bomb. But the energy source was Jacks power. He had been siphoning what power he could spare into the object for years. Today the boy had forced as much power as he could into the bomb hoping that the power already there was enough that they could make it explode, taking down the tower.

The Garudians wondered at how much power the boy had. If he was able to lose power to Pitch, siphon power to a bomb and lose even more energy to simply living.

They quikly decided to return to Norths work shop, and get the boy looked over for lasting physical damage.

Once they had returned North led the guardians, who gave sleigh looks to their Pooka friend who held the boy tightly and refused to let anyone but Baby Tooth touch. They all saw the strange, uncarasitc possessive protectiveness that their friend now showed for the spirit. Though they all felt similar. For some strange reason, this spirit, with joy in his eyes had captured their hearts.

They had only known about his existence for a few hours, and actually met him around an hour ago. But they all felt the need to protect him, the need to keep that smile on his face.

The guardians sat around a large, soft bed that held the teen. There seemed to be nothing wrong with him other than the power depletion. Now they were just waiting for him to wake up. Which seemed to be happening.

Jack always woke up quickly. He had to if he wanted to avoid angering Pitch. But he was just so _tired._ He could not lift his arms, and there seemed to be a weight on his chest. When he finally shifted into awareness he instantly threw himself into an unoccupied corner. Still slightly trapped in sleep he did not recognize the four figures surrounding him.

"Whoa there mate. You're alright now." Came a rough voice, with an Australian accent. The voice was calming and drew Jack to it like a moth to a flame. His eyes passed over the figures on Santa clause, Toothania and sand man. He zeroed in on the large fur covered creature that could only be the Easter bunny.

Jack felt a pull to Bunny, felt his power grow, singing in reconigintion of something Jack did not understand. But then he watched as Bunnymund magic responded and he knew. Shocked and scared Jack threw down a wall in his magic blocking it from Bunnymund.

Bunny felt a stirring in his magic but it was gone before he could follow it. Surprised and confused he turned to the other guardians who had begun to advance on a shrinking Jack.

Jack pulled himself deeper and deeper into the corner. He knew these people were safe but his instincts said he needed to hide. And he knew why a moment later.

Pitch was **not** happy.

He had just begun on his journey when he realized he had forgotten a book he needed. Deciding to surprise Jack he had turned back.

Only to find the tower **In Pieces**. Jack was nowhere to be found and there were traces of Santa's sleigh. Somehow the guardians must have found the tower and released his prince. Pitch rushed off to rescue his stolen prince. He needed Jack back, **NOW!**

The guardians had just coxed Jack to stand up straight when suddenly they were thrown into darkness. They quickly jumped into action hoping to protect the young spirit.

" **How dare you? What gave you the right to steal my prince?"** Pitch Black's voice was filled with power and rage, sending shivers up the guardian's spines.

Bunnymund jumped slightly when he felt someone push into his side but relaxed and wrapped his arm protectively around Jack Frost.

Jack could not help but automatically seek comfort from Bunny. And when the Pooka accepted Jack wanted to purr in joy.

"And what right did you have to lock him away!" North called into the darkness, as they circled Jack and Bunny.

" **He is mine"** Pitch snarled. The lights returned and Pitch stood in front of them, beckoning to Jack. " **Come to me little prince. It's time to go home."** Pitch's face and voice smoothed out, becoming gentle as he cooed to the ice spirit.

Jack began to lift his feet and move towards him, out of habit when Bunny growled and moved the boy behind him.

"Jacks not going anywhere with you."

" **Jack"** Pitch hissed.

"I…" Jack squeaked. Everyone could see the indecision on his face. He didn't want to go with Pitch but he had become used to following his orders.

"You don't have to go with him sweet tooth. You can make the choice you want." Tooth spoke, stepping closer to Jack as the other guardian nodded in agreement.

When Pitch released another growl of anger the guardians closed ranks tighter around Jack and Bunny pulled jack in as close as possible.

" **Jack Frost come here. Now!"** Jack whimpered once before standing up straight.

"No! I don't want to hurt anymore, I don't want to have nightmare and always feel weak." Jack spoke, acting braver than he felt.

Pitch glared and looked ready to step forward and just rid the boy from the Guardians when Sandy stepped forward, his whip at the ready.

" **Fine. I will leave him with you for now. But you'll see, the boy will reveal his true nature and you will regret that you stole what was mine.** " Pitch disappeared into the shadows.

The guardians turned to the boy who had attempted to burrow his way into to Bunny's skin. It was an adorable picture, Jack nuzzling the Pookas fur, Bunny with a protective arm around the boy's waist and a gentle look on his face.

The guardians shared a look of understanding before they quietly left the room.

"We won't let him take you again Jack." Bunny spoke softly, a protective and possessive urge coming over him as he turned slightly to chin the top of Jacks head.

"Why would you all protect me, you've only just met me." Jack spoke in a small voice.

"Because we have already seen that you are a kind, happy and good person. You are already part of our family. And I…well I." Bunny began stutter, unsure of how to proceed.

"DO you feel it to?" Jack suddenly asked, pulling away to look Bunny in the face. They both missed the feeling.

"The pull of my magic, the need to be close." Bunny spoke looking into blue eyes that he felt he could stare into for ages (cliché Sorry ;) )

"Yes" It was mostly a sigh as they fell back into each other's arms, sinking to the ground as Jack released the block he threw down and Bunny gave up fighting it.

"Mate" was spoken together before bright sparks of blue and green flew around them, swirling together and creating song.

The guardians, who were secretly watching the exchange smiled and wandered off to start preparations. Not only did they have to beat Pitch, they had a bonding to plan.


	4. The Treasure Changed Hands

Three days later found Jack and Bunny sitting in the den talking quietly. They had spent the three days getting to know each other, their bond continued to grow. Although it was fast they were in love, as it was with all spirits who had a soul bond.

When Jack and Bunny finally exited the room it was to a line of elves ready to escort them. They glanced at each other, confused but followed them nonetheless. The entire time Bunny had an arm around Jack.

They were lead to a large room that was set up with an archway and decorated. Standing under the archway was North, Sandy and Tooth.

"Come, come!" North called. Bunny and Jack once again glanced at each other, realization dawning.

"Is…is this a…"? Jack stammered.

"A bonding ceremony, so that you may never be separated." Tooth spoke. The _even by pitch_ , was unspoken but heard.

"Thank you for this.' Bunny said, grinning at him friends. He then turned to look into Jacks eyes. "Do you want this?"

"Yes!" Jack proclaimed jumping into Bunny's arms. Bunny spun them around before releasing Jack.

Jack slowly walked towards the others. He then hesitantly gave North a hug. North wrapped his arms around the boy with a grin. Jack hugged Tooth and Sandy as well, thanking them before returning to Bunny's side.

They got into position, North perdainning over the ceremony, Tooth held a special ribbon the was currently white in her hands. Sandy was the ring bearer. He held a deep red pillow with two bracelets (rings would not work so well with bunny's fingers) sitting on top. One green with an icy blue gem placed on it, the other blue with an emerald.

North began to speak. "We are gather here to join these two spirits in a bond greater than any other. We are here to connect their power, their joy and their hearts. We are here to fulfill the bond, ordained by Man in the Moon between E. Aster Bunnymund and Jack Frost."

"Do you accept your bonds?"

"Always" they spoke at the same time, looking into each other's eyes.

"Then the tying of the ribbon will symbolize that this bond will never be broken. Tooth tied the ribbon around their hands which became blue and green.

"Bring in the bond bracelets." North intoned and Sandy walked up the two bracelets. The ribbon was removed, though the color stayed.

Bunny picked up the blue one, kissed the stone and slid in onto Jack slender wrist. Jack copied the action with the green one before jumping at Bunny and landing a kiss on his furry lips. Bunny wrapped his arms around Jack and spun them, both laughing and exclaiming their love for each other.


	5. The Treasure is Free

It had been two months since their bonding ceremony. Bunny and Jack had moved into the warren though they spent a large amount of time at Stanoff Clausen with the other gaurdiens (Jack had gone through his ceremony a few days after their bonding).

They were almost never apart but with Easter in a few months Bunny was getting busier and busier. And Jack did not want to bother him and while his bond mate was distracted had snuck out. Jack planned to use one of the snow globes that North had given him to go to Stanoff Clausen. He had taken two steps in the snow before he was whisked away into darkness, terror running through him.

 _Bunny._ Was his last thought.

Bunny felt a moment of terror that was not his own. Immediately he dropped the eggs he was working on and felt for his bond. Jack was no longer in the warren. Why was he scared? Why had he left the warren without him?

He tapped his foot and opened a portal. Jumping in he speed towards Stanoff Clausen.

"Bunny!" came a familiar exclamation as he found himself in North's workshop. He turned and found Sandy, North and Tooth looking at him surprised.

"Jack has disappeared!" His word caused immediate shock and distress.

"Can you track him?" North asked, immediately grabbing his swords.

"I think so."

"Then let's go!" Tooth was fluttering around agitatedly. Sandy floating up and down beside her, a stressed look on his face.

Bunny nodded and focused inside until he reached his mate bond. He felt Jack, felt his terror, his fear, his…it was Pitch.

"Pitch!"

"What?"

"Pitch has Jack."

"NO!"

"Let me see if I can find his location."

He found the bond again and tugged. Jack tugged back. Eyes wide Bunny opened a tunnel and jumped in.

"Bunny!" he heard behind him before the sounds of someone else jumping into the tunnel followed him. He ignored it, focused on the pull of Jack. Jack was scared, and slowly losing his strength. He needed to find his mate, now.

He popped out of the tunnel to a sight that would forever haunt him.

His love, his mate slumped on the ground, his eyes closed and bruised looking, and the skin below his neck is covered in black sand. He almost looked like a porcelain doll, so still and pale.

"Jack." The word was a whisper and echoed by the gasps behind him.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, but they were not the bright blue of before, they were pale, and slightly glazed. He looked confused, and unable to focus.

"So you've found my little runaway treasure." Came a smooth dark voice.

"Pitch." Bunny growled.

"You almost missed the finale." Pitch waked to Jack and pulled him to his feet. Jack went without fighting and allowed Pitch to rest his hands on his shoulders.

"Get away from him." North growled the words.

"Jack!" Tooth hissed his name. Worry evident in the way her wings fluttered and the tightness of her face.

Sandy was the first to act, sending out his sand in a hopes to counteract Pitches. The shadows formed a wall blocking off the dream sand. When it dropped again Jack had slumped. Pitch was the only reason jack stayed standing.

"Jack is slowly losing everything that makes him…Jack. My shadows seep into every pore, my nightmares will take him over, fear will fill him and he will forever be mine."

"No. You cannot have my mate, never!" Bunny proclaimed, he threw himself forward ready to tear is mate from Pitch's clutches.

Jack rose his hand and ice spires formed from the ground stopping Bunny.  
"Jack" The word was between a yelp and a cry.

"Jack is mine now." Pitch caressed on pale, dark covered shoulder.

Inside Jack was screaming. He wanted his family, he wanted his mate. He did not want to feel this fear and pain anymore and he definitely did not want to attack his family. But the words inside his head were strong and the memory of Pitch only made his fear grow, immobilizing him to fight back.

Then he heard something.

"Jack, no matter what I love you." To him they sounded soft and filtered, as if though a wall. But he knew that voice. It was the one that he almost immediately fell in love with. It was the one that was joking, and worried, and kind and loving.

The words broke through the cloud that was nightmare sand and he forced himself to awareness. Pitch felt the shift and looked down into furious ice blue eyes.

"What! How?" the tall man stumbled back from the winter spirit who had winds bellowing around him, icicles formed in his hair and the black sand fell from him body in fear. Dark blue robes formed in their place, frost designs covering it.

"You have taken three hundred years of my life." The words were icy, no warmth entered them and Pitch was figuratively frozen. "You will take no more from my mate and me." Jack raised a hand and with a wave of it Pitch was literally frozen.

"Jack." Turning to the call the boy found himself in warm, fur covered arms.

"Bunny."

"Never scare me like that again."

"I'll do my best."

"I love you, snowflake."

"I love you…kangaroo."  
"K...Ka…Kangaroo. I ain't no kangaroo!" Jack ran to hide behind North.

"Ha HA HA!" North boomed with laughter before taking hold of Jack and running off with him.

"Get back here!" Bunny yelled.

"Run north run, the kangaroo is gaining on us!" Jack made faces at Bunny.

And that is how Pitch's rein over Jack and the world ended, with fun and joy, with happiness and love.

 _Fin_


End file.
